A History of the Rose Rebellion
by Mecasloth
Summary: A history on the Rose Rebellion, written in secret and published without the consent of the Diamonds.
1. Author's Note and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

Good day to all of you who are reading this. I will be surprised if this even makes it to market let alone makes it to your fingertips. I am making this a separate note/chapter mostly because of a major problems I had within using my take on the story.

Firstly, I could not figure out to both make the names for areas on earth seem alien and yet familiar without making an entire map. So major regions and sometimes cities are just named after the cities and areas we call them today.

Secondly, as of writing this we are not given anything on how earth looked during the terraforming and colonization of earth. My work-around will be having different areas of earth be worked/lived by a various gem types in that area.

Thirdly comes from how we record time. I am going to use days, years, weeks, and months when talking about earth because I am at a loss on how to properly record time to an intergalactic empire.

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _To Peridot 3ONG,_

 _By the orders of the diamonds, you are to cease work immediately and send all copies of this manuscript to the nearest Diamond Collection agent for destruction. Even if Emerald KF61 commissioned this work to be done, continuing will result in either shattering or corruption._

 _-Agate ANB5_

 _To Agate ANB5,_

 _Tough Shit. The Diamonds are wrong about their conclusion of the war and I am writing to prove it to them. If you manage to capture me or any of my copies you will see the errors they made._

 _-Peridot 3ONG_

To whoever manages to get a hold on these copies: history repeats itself every cycle, if the Diamonds won't listen to this matter than maybe you can. The Rose Rebellion showed the cracks in our system and if the Diamonds won't heed my words of warning than maybe someone else will exploit it. The Rose Rebellion certainly wasn't the first rebellion the Diamonds faced but with complacency in the face of a desperate people the Diamonds floundered.

The Diamonds over _years_ couldn't break the armies of Rose Quartz even though they had so many opportunities at being able to not only breaking the armies but also Breaking Rose Quartz herself. In my summation of the war, the instance of Blue Diamond to capture and interrogate Rose was the war's ultimate downfall. At every turn Blue Diamond hesitated and let Rose get away. It was only the instance of corruption by Yellow and White Diamond that managed to win the war. And even then we haven't been able to return due to the radiation of the corruption.

This conclusion comes from a collection of records taken from the Great Library in Homeworld, interviews of soldiers that I could contact, and partially from the official (read: doctored) reports. The war that shook the power of the Diamonds should _not_ be ignored and the willful ignorance of the Diamonds will only end in downfall.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wolf 359 rebellion

_**Chapter One:**_

 _ **Prelude to War and the Wolf rebellion**_

For untold eons the power of the Diamonds had stayed stable and rather prosperous. War wasn't untold but there was not a war in which the Diamonds had to retreat so badly and admit strategic defeat than the Rose Rebellion. This war in hindsight was inevitable, to create such a skilled warrior gem race and expect it to stay inside it's caste is impossible.

The Rose Quartz might've been created to fight by the orders of the Diamonds but with it's healing powers and such prowess on the field it was a wonder that the rebellion hadn't happened _sooner_. I wonder if Pink Diamond knew that before the rebellion or not, I also wonder why did she create such a powerful caste of soldiers? What did she plan to use those armies on? Who did she suspect she'd be fighting with those armies? Original plans for the Rose Quartz soldiers have either been destroyed or are in a so secret location that I couldn't find them or where they might be. All I can offer is speculation on that case but what I can offer is it's fighting capabilities.

Prior to the Rose Rebellion the only war that the Rose Quartz were a part of was the capture of Wolf 359 and the landing of Wolf 359-1. The Wolf 359 Rebellion was a quick and short affair, only about 40,000 soldiers in the rebellion facing off against only 20,000 Rose Quartz soldiers, the Diamonds would show symptoms of what I believe was complacency that would plague the Rose Rebellion. Wolf 359-1 and Wolf 359-2 are the two barren planets in the Dwarf star's system but it's importance was and still is that it was an energy and mineral outpost. But the rebellion on a whole was mostly wiped off _most_ records with few being being able to be accessed by normal gems although I found a _very_ detailed report that most of this history section I am going to be basing off of.

This was one of the many systems Pink Diamond had control over before starting on her first colony on Earth. According to reports and census data Pink Diamond was managing the system well, the orbital mining stations showed a rise in total collected material along with the energy stations around the star expanding rapidly to meet the demand it could output. But towards the end of the 600th cycle of Wolf 359-1 something started to change. Less and less materials were brought in and the reliance of Quartz mining an uprising was always a possibility. Three cycles later, Wolf 359-1's mining station around the planet a mass expulsion of Agates to the command post in the system.

Within days of this happening Wolf 359-1's quartz begun to arm the transport vessels with the lasers used to mine the planet. The Wolf 359-1's leader, Ametrine W21Z sent word to the command posts's regent, Moissanite 9IXO to surrender the system to Ametrine. Moissanite obviously refused and scrambled the small force of guardian ships to defend the station.

The battles that would follow would send hundreds of quartz soldiers into the vacuum of space to wait until rescue. For the Ametrine forces this wasn't usually too long since the sheer number of transport vessels the mines needed to keep up the exporting of minerals. The Diamond forces had to sit and wait for their reinforcements to arrive. In the meantime Wolf 359-2's station also rebelled, but this time they shattered their Agates. All eight of the energy stations however stayed loyal to Pink Diamond since they were mostly staffed with Peridots instead of Quartzs. The defence of the Diamond's remaining stations in Wolf 359 was dire, daily raids by Ametrine's forces would put a strain on the command post's soldiers they could field. By the second month of battle Wolf 359's energy stations eight and seven fell to the Quartz docking and storming the stations before evacuation. The Peridots on board were captured or shattered.

The nearby garrison of Paygan A-14 comprised of 10,000 amethyst soldiers under the banner of Pink Diamond was moved to Wolf 359 to pacify the situation. It did the exact opposite. The transport ship of Amethysts were set upon by Ametrine's forces, resistance was made and some of the boarding party were pushed to the brink of expulsion of the transport ship. A missile hit the command deck plunging the entire ship into chaos. With the inability to speak due to the atmosphere being sucked out of the many holes the ship's command collapsed and the Agates left before the soldiers tasked with stopping the rebellion.

With the capture of Paygan Am-14 and the nearing collapse of arms inside the Command Post all seemed well for Ametrine, even calling herself Queen, but the full force of arms was about to descend onto the system. In the sixth months of the Wolf rebellion the first Rose Quartz army came in, Paygan RQ-1, also known as the Rose Guard. The Rose Guard contained the best known Rose Quartz whom I have not been able to find a number for, so from now one I will call _the_ Rose Quartz just "Rose" even though it feels like I want to glorify her which isn't my intention here today.

The Rose Guard were immediately set upon just like Paygan Am-14, but unlike Paygan Am-14 the Rose Quartz weren't taken by surprise. The Rose Quartz soldiers set up deeper into the ship's hull than the Amethyst's were in their ship. Their swords and shields were at the ready they awaited the first boarding parties to make their way into the ship. The first boarding parties would soon capture the outside of the ships with no resistance. Soon the boarding parties would fight the Rose Guards.

The fighting was intense as the Ametrine forces smashed headlong into the Rose Quartzs. Even with the atmosphere being sucked off ship the Ametrine forces didn't expect the Rose Quartz to not be phased as they cut through the boarding parties. As they had primarily fighting and living in low to no atmosphere conditions during the rebellion and the mining had made the forces of Ametrine uniquely suited to be fighting in these conditions on board. But they never had to fight a losing battle in a no atmosphere environment. The lines of Ametrine soon faltered, the Rose Guard without needing to speak exploited their advantage. The retreat turned into a full on rout, only 2,000 of the original 11,000 would return from that battle.

Paygan RQ-1 managed to dock and relive the forces of Moissanite 9IXO. Energy Stations 7 and 8 were retaken by a daring raid by the Rose Guard led by _the_ Rose. Here we would see the start of her ability to lead an army with the quick capture of two stations with only a handful of soldiers to fight with. And as Wolf 359-1 entered its first cycle since the start of the rebellion the assaults of the boarding parties continued. This time they were met with heavy resistance from Paygan RQ-1's small fighter escort which were kept in bay during light jumps. Even with the reinforcements it wasn't enough to retake either Wolf 359-1 or -2. Rose Quartz 1DA6 would request support day after day with the fighter escort quickly dwindling due to the sheer amount of small vessels Ametrine armed. It would take another full cycle of Wolf 359-1 until the Diamonds moved a finger.

Paygan RQ-2 and Spah (Spacecraft carrier) Am-25 jumped in with support of Paygan RQ-1's remaining fighters secured the space between the closest area a Paygan could jump and the command post. Variscite 22U4 (primarily known as Utahlite post Wolf 359) and Variscite LA01 would come in as commander of the two Paygan RQ units. With 20,000 soldiers under her command the two Paygan units moved forth from the command post to Wolf 359-1. Heavy resistance was met in the skies over Wolf 359-1 but with the support Spah A-25 they were able to make their way to the orbital station and began to land forces on the planet.

Fighting on the station would be the toughest fighting of the rebellion. Most of Paygan RQ-2's entire army would either be shattered or dematerialized within this battle.

A short aside for whomever is reading and isn't familiar with the standard way to build orbital mining stations: A mining station is comprised of 50 floors going either way from the walkway. The majority of the station was a cylinder in the middle of a ring. These rings would be connected with walkways to the majority of the station. The atmosphere generator and energy production/storage along with commander/regent corners would be on the closest floors to the center. As you go further and further from the center the less and less vital everything is. The floors after the the important areas are hangar bays and stockpile areas. These stretch to about floors 25 (plus or minus a floor depending), after floor 26 these would be crew corners for the rest of the staff to run the station and the mine. Most of the times these corners will be rotated out every few cycles around the sun to make sure they don't get too comfortable or too resentful. Wolf 359 was _not_ one of those stations and aside from the first 100 cycles there was little movement of gems too and from the surface to work. In the official report of the Wolf Rebellion this is cited as the general reason for the rebellion and I am going to echo it here although the Diamonds and higher ups certainly took their time to subdue this rebellion.

Paygan RQ-2 Led by Variscite LA01 would take the outer ring with little to no problem. A few boarding parties were sent to the far northern edge of the station but they were pushed back into their pods with stiff resistance by Ametrine soldiers expecting them. The determination and grit shown by the Ametrine soldiers was only matched by the determination and discipline of the Rose Quartzs. With the outer ring taken Variscite LA01 (know known from this point on as simply "LA01") gave the order the all Rose Quartzs in this battle steeled themselves for: charge.

Paygan RQ-2 charged from the outer ring into the walk ways packed to brim with rebels. An account from the official report records a Rose Quartz soldier barely able to move her sword arm over her body to stab into the mass of gems on the other side of her shield. The battle for the causeways drug on and on, LA01 would push forward and let her Quartz retreat and regroup before slamming into them again. Each time they charged back the rebels would give a bit more of land than before and finally after the seventeenth charge the rebels broke. It's told that panic ripped through the rebels like wildfire and without an Agate they collapsed into a rout. Gems would be dematerialized from falling and having such a mass running on top and over them. Rout was total although the unnamed Ametrine tried to reform her lines in the center floor she couldn't stop the flow of rebels retreating, she made the fateful decision to close the doors on her own soldiers. Anyone caught on the wrong side of this would surrender or fight until the last. Prisoners would be taken but post battle they would be shattered or dematerialized and sent for testing.

As LA01 formed her soldiers again for the desperate push into the station itself good news came to her: the Rose Guard managed to make landfall, taking a small dome and basing themselves out of it. LA01 unfortunately had no time to tell her soldiers as they needed to be ready to push themselves into another desperate charge. Around this time the Ametrine general gave the decision to fight in the silence cutting all air to the station. This decision would only lead to their doom as part of the standard gear for Quartz soldiers were given Atmosphere Helmets. Although not really suppose to be used for battle (they were designed incase a Paygan ship's atmospheric hull was broken) they did have com systems and probably could withstand a few hits before broken.

LA01 along with what was left of her Paygan moved forth to force their way into the station itself. A lot of the casualties listed in this report would be solely blamed LA01 on her lack of leadership during the battle of the station but I think it's unfair to list her as the blame for it. She was given a near impossible task of dislodging a stronger army from their dug in position on the station. Her and her forces had to make their way through four locked doors barely two gems wide and fight their way through that gap. A lesser commander and a lesser soldier race probably would've lost this assault but the Rose Quartz's legendary discipline and LA01's presence in the battle swung the scales of war in favor of the Diamonds. Her and her lucern hammer was certainly a presence on a battlefield like we would see with her betraying the Diamonds and helping the Rose rebellion. As she and her soldiers moved forth into as the gap fighting became even more intense than it already had. Weapon clashed with weapon or shield, gems would fall or be shattered left and right in these gaps. Even as so many of their comrades fell before them the Rose's pushed deeper and deeper into the station, taking the center floor and cutting the army literally in two. Fighting from this point onward wouldn't be as brutal as the center floor, the Paygan only losing about 300 more soldiers in the fight but their numbers of armed and ready soldiers fell from 10,000 to only 3,724 soldiers left to fight on.

But during the battle of the station LA01's gem had been cracked slightly, she lost the ability to stand and wield her weapon for the rest of the battle. Rose Quartz Y80A (going as "Y80A" for the rest of the battle) would quickly take command of the situation as LA01 would be taken back to the command post as they wait for limbs to arrive. The rebel army on the station would try to retreat and meet up with the force on the surface of Wolf 359-1. The Amethyst fighters from Spah Am-25 would shoot down five escape pods trying to leave the battle stranding 1,000 soldiers in the vacuum of space. Y80A gave the orders to fight into the bowels before moving upwards and dealing with the small force above them. Much of the battle for the station was already won. Ametrine soldiers unable to talk with each other and coordinate a defense melted upon contact with the Rose quartz line's. Most of the remaining 7,000 would surrender to Y80A and would be rounded up on the causeways. Ultimately the 20,000 Ametrines that were on board the station would fall to 7,000 still standing and 4,000 dematerialized, most would be recycled or shattered out right of the survivors.. The battle for the station was over.

Ametrine W21Z was strangely not present in the battle for the station. While it's debatable whether or not she would've made a difference on the station itself, on Wolf 359's surface it would prove to be what almost won the battle. W21Z was unfortunately not really recorded after her shattering on capture, and little of her actual leadership style was known. She must've been charismatic as Rose due to the fact that she could establish control of a system through her own personality. But her determination would be against Paygan RQ-1's discipline and Variscite 22U4's presence on the battlefield. It was a shame that the Variscite gemstone started to fall out of favor towards the end of the Diamond's Accession because a gemstone specifically made to be a presence on a battlefield and to be a morale boost proved to be very effective when in battle.

W21Z thought if she fought a guerrilla war that she would only lose more slowly, and in all unexpected strategic brilliance this was one area she miss calculated. The 20,000 remaining Ametrine soldier arrayed against the Rose Guard as they landed. What was interesting was that W21Z never got the jump on 22U4 when they were landing. If she did she might've been able to push the diamonds out of the system for another year or two. But what was chosen was chosen.

W21Z decided that the area the Rose Guard landed was good enough for her to attack because of the flat terrain. It gave her an ability to use the numbers to her advantage and might've been able to crush the landing force. One of the tactical gambles that 22U4 took was to match their lines 1 for 1 in length. This dangerously thinned out her lines, making the first shock of the charge even more dangerous. If the Ametrine forces ever broke through her lines she would've been broken in two and destroyed. And yet the lines held.

W21Z was almost a little noble with this battle, not only did she let the Rose Guard unload and form lines but she only attacked when it seemed they were ready. Rose would be in this battle, and this action of nobility would not be replicated in her own rebellion. The Ametrine forces let out a battle cry and charged into the Rose Guard's swords. In the after action report they make note of how strong this initial charge was. "The lines of Ametrine W21Z's forces charged forward, moving like lightening to the row of Rose Quartz soldiers with their shields up. When the two armies impacted an audible thud could be heard over the cries of the battle and the shouting of Variscite 22U4." the report notes.

The Rose Guard would hold, inches would be given as the first charge hit. Swords and spears and axes and whatever else they could wield hit against each other in furious melee. The battle would last for hours as the Ametrine forces continued their attack and the Rose Quartz held their ground. In one section towards the left flank the Rose Quartzs holding that area would either be driven backwards or shattered or dematerialized. There was a serious chance of breakthrough before 22U4 moved there. Her shouting and swinging of her hammer was apparently legendary. Her sea green hammer swung over her head and forced scores of Ametrines to be launched into the air. Her war cry of "GET BACK INTO THE LINES" reportedly confused the Ametrines on the other side. At one point her helmet fell off and she wouldn't notice until the end of the battle.

This was the final push for W21Z, her army was tired by this point and seeing the last glimpse of freedom be shattered they broke. Most retreated into the deep cuts made by the mining, some would surrender, a surprisingly large amount tried to push their way _through_ the Rose Guard to their ships and try to escape. Ultimately they would all be rounded up and shattered. W21Z would be captured by 22U4 herself, the two engaging in furious combat, with W21Z being dematerialized after a blow to the chest. She would be brought before the diamonds and shattered.

With the defeat of W21Z and Wolf 359-1 itself, Wolf 359-2 would quickly surrender with them all being put to reeducation camps


	3. Chapter 2: Two Wars

_**Author's note:**_

I hope to not make author's note for my own mess-ups a habit but I wrote the majority of this chapter at 11 pm to 2 am, shortly after Chapter 1 was posted. I had messed up and said that the Wolf Rebellion was the _only_ war the Rose Quartz took part in, and I meant "one of the only". I am sorry for this mistake. I also do not want to give the impression that these chapters will come out this fast, I just happened to have _a lot_ of time on my hands right now

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Two wars**_

 _To Peridot 3ONG,_

 _Your interest in where and who Variscite LA01 was is… admirable, but to openly talk about her is a capital offense, and to even reply to this message puts my employer at risk._

 _-The Estate of Utahlite 22U4_

The war for Wolf 359 had ended. For gems like Variscite 22U4 (For now known as Utahlite due to her going by this now) they would be rewarded with money and titles galore. Variscite LA01 (known simply as Variscite since the legendary OJ9B who would be shattered in a tournament held by White Diamond) would take a long time to recover. Most of this time spent here plagued between restarting her military career and putting together funds. During these times we will be following mostly Variscite and Utahlite since they're interesting historical foils and would be pitted against each other in the Rose Rebellion.

Immediately after the Wolf Rebellion Variscite sent in request to Pink Diamond to allow a Rose Quartz to heal her wounds. In the times when Rose Quartz soldiers were still around and true healing gems were actually available you had to get either Pink Diamond's approval or Moissanite approval. Her first request, coming days after reforming on Homeworld would initially be approved by a Moissanite only to be superseded by Pink Diamond herself. She cited the lackluster assault on the station and her failure to keep Paygan RQ-2 mostly intact as why she denied the first request.

Cracked gems would usually prove to be fatal, even small breaks in a gem can completely alter how they reform. Variscite was lucky to not only reform, but to be alive. In the start she had to be wheeled around by her Pearl "Greene" (the name would not come out until much later), often being taken to the areas Variscite could talk to the Diamonds representatives on the time of when she could see Pink Diamond and get healed or to ask when her next assignment would be. Time after time again Variscite would be shown out or turned away, it would seem that her career and everything she had done would be all for nought and would die on the streets of Homeworld. Until Emerald 1AB7 offered to take Variscite into her own court.

Emerald 1AB7 of the outer regions had often been at war with various outer empires. Specifically the Pouyrt tribes would come and raid the very edges of White Diamond territory. With more urgent matters the Diamonds allowed lesser classes, usually of highest ranks, take command positions in the very outer regions and essentially rule in name of the Diamonds. Emerald 1AB7 was an older gem, she had been one of the first batches of Emeralds to be made and often took in older gems and dishonored gems to maybe make a new name for themselves in the outer reaches. This had given them a reputation of a retiring ground for gems, often seen as rowdy and undisciplined like the neat courts of the inner systems. But White Diamond had known that she was effective, where systems of other Diamonds would often see raids go deep into their systems White Diamond had been some of the most peaceful areas inside the greater empire. While this wasn't just to thank to Emerald 1AB7 it was certainly a factor. And her armies always needed generals to lead.

Variscite had been offered to get limp replacements if she would come and fight for Emerald. One of her top generals had been shattered in a recent engagements with the Pouyrt tribes, and she needed to replace her loss. Variscite, seeing little else decided to take the chance and go off to fight for her. This would last the entire duration of the interwar years.

Utahlite too had been given options to fight for the Diamonds. After the victory of Wolf 359 she was given a top commander position within Pink Diamond's court, and she too would fight raiders and pirates and rebels. But what she would be famous for would be the Sol campaigns. With Pink Diamond becoming a larger and larger player in her own right as a Diamond, she began to look for suitable areas for colonization. And with the small spaces she was given she didn't have many good colonies, and the probes she sent out only gave lukewarm readings, expect earth. The atmosphere there was perfect for a new colony and the resources could produce a wide range of gemstones. The problem was that a small empire already sat there, the Pleiadian federation.

The Pleiadians were master colonisers, and had their own fledgling galactic empire of their own. While the Diamonds and the Pleiadians didn't have much in the way of diplomacy they acknowledge one and other. They would send diplomatic envoys only when important events happened, although it was mostly the Pleiadians who would send word of each new Star Lord that came to power. For all the diplomatic courting the Pleiadians had done to the Diamond Authority did not amount to much when it all came down to conquest. In the years following the Wolf Rebellion, Pink Diamond readied her army and her commanders for conquest. Spahs Am-24 through 27 readied on the far borders. Paygans RQ-2 would be moved to the front shortly after finishing their reinforcement along with the new Paygans of RQ-3, 4, and 5; Paygan RQ-1 would move in and help speed up conquest.

Utahlite would be the commander of the total forces within the area. Her and her team of mostly Zoisite gems would begin the planning phase. Utahlite rightly knew that if they only conquered the Sol system the system would be constantly under fire from external raids, and if they fortified the area to the point of keeping a Paygan there at all times wouldn't look great on Pink Diamond's record. Why keep a race unconquered if you're going to war against them? The entire Pleiadian Federation would need to be conquered if the Sol system would need to be taken, and it looked like multiple areas within the greater federation that would be good for colonization.

The subject of war would accidentally fall into Utahlite's lap. A Pleiadian ship would enter into Pink Diamond territory, and when ships were sent to turn it around the trade ship freaked out and opened fire. The ship would be destroyed and the Pleiadians would offer to pay for all damages and were dearly sorry, but this was too perfect of an opportunity. Within weeks of the indecent, the four Paygans of Rose Quartzs would move into Pleiadian territory.

I don't wish to get bogged down into the entire war for the Pleiadian race, but I will go into depth about the Sol system. The Pleiadians had put as many of it's resources into peace and colonization rather than put it into the machines of war. The small Pleiadian fleet in Sol had tried to hold off the four Paygans and three Saphs but they couldn't hold it off. The Pleiadian battleship "Conqueror" gave the most resistance against the Diamond forces. Saph Am-26 would report the largest amount of losses within the fleet with more than 70% of its strike force lost within the first days of it campaign. But it would fall to a boarding party from Paygan RQ-3 and press-ganged into service for Pink Diamond.

Mars had been a thriving trade port within the system, with their colony of earth being _very_ new. Outgoing messages about the Diamond invasion were treated with little respect on the Pleiadian homeworld. Whatever resistance the ships gave would not stop the forces moving towards Mars, but orbital stations and an ion cannon fired on the fleet when they got close. These installations would be quickly silenced by the Saph strike forces and boarding parties. But Mars refused to the surrender to Utahlite. And so Paygan RQ-5 would land to fight the brief and bloody campaign.

The Pleiadians had given up unexpected stiff resistance to the Rose Quartzs. Gem survivors of Mars would give the same reason they gave and apparently it was because they thought the Diamond Authority did quick genocide of newly conquered races. And every Pleiadian on Mars would fight to the end. Rose Quartzs had to go from building to building to secure areas of Mars, and soon this would give way to major casualties, higher than Utahlite had wanted. She requested to glass the planet and it was given, this act would make Mars into the desert planet we know it today. It was not stated why Pink Diamond gave the okay for it.

Earth would be a much less bloody affair. The Pleiadians on earth would surrender after the glassing of Mars, Utahlite would treat the Pleiadians on earth very gently which was unexpected from the rumors and the glassing of Mars. This would continue for the entirety of her conquest, making sure pow camps were actually set up for the Pleiadians who surrendered. The Sol campaign would prove to be how short the war would actually be.

Utahlite would prove to be the right gem for this conquest, seeing that the Pleiadians to surrender time after time again. She would always send word to see if the defeated Pleiadian ships and units would surrender and when they did they were treated good in terms of pows go. And the planets that did surrender were often left alone except for gem administrations being put into place.

Her triumph would be in the Pleiades cluster, in the system HD 23514: the Homeworld of the Pleiadians. Utahlite's forces would enter into the system and be greeted with whatever was left of the Pleiadian home-guard fleet. Saph Am-23 and Am-25 were heavily damaged and Paygan RQ-5 was nearly depleted from the small amount of bloody battles. The home-guard was entirely wiped out in a few hours, their Star Lord would be killed on the traditional flag ship of the Pleiadians. And when Utahlite and Paygan RQ-1 landed on Pleiades itself they weren't greeted with the expected force of a capital planet. They came forth and presented Utahlite with the title of Star Lord and the crown they wore. She refused but told of Pink Diamond's arrival in a few days. One of the leaders, Kurt Stjernefødt would call it "the most embarrassing moment of Pleiadian history" when it turns out Utahlite was conquering _for_ Pink Diamond and not being a conqueror.

Pink Diamond would enter Pleiades days after the final battle. Her size would cause her to be unable to enter the buildings but the Pleiadians would offer the title and crown to her outside in an elaborate ceremony. She accepted but would refuse to use the title before Diamond, causing a small controversy but they couldn't do anything. The first ships for colonization would arrive on earth's shores days after. This conquest was the largest conquest the Diamond Authority had committed in nearly two eons, and the first new race to be integrated into the empire for another several eons.

Variscite would be on the opposite side of empire fighting a much less easy enemy. Pouyrt tribes had launched a full-scale invasion of the border regions. Often in peace deals Diamonds will require smaller nations and races to move out of a certain number of systems or lightyears to create a buffer area. The Pouyrt tribes launched an invasion of these systems with nearly 2 million Pouyrtians. The Pouyrtians had been the only real major army that the Diamonds had fought in eons, and even then they weren't a major threat on the whole. They had learned war from the Diamonds, using swords and shields instead of the guns that were usual in the areas that Pink Diamond conquered. And their ships weren't nearly as good as the Diamond ships, although two eons of dealing mostly with piracy does that to a race.

Variscite would take the northernmost edges of White Diamond territory, having four Hoplites under his command. If you aren't as versed in Diamond military units, a Hoplite is the term for a Paygan that is made up of various gem types. These are mostly used in the client fiefdoms like Emerald 1AB7 commanded because of the lack of full Quartz units that were used mostly in Diamond armies. Like most things seen with these clients they were considered to be lesser units, only used for defense and nothing more. Hoplites were labeled via their general, so an Emerald commander would be Hoplite E-1 or in Variscite's case Hoplite V-1. While there isn't another major military unit to name here, there is a few units of Variscite's during the Rose Rebellion that would take the name "Legion" instead of either Paygan or Hoplite. This was a rejection of the terms given to her by the Diamonds and because it was really a different type of unit that would've fallen under Paygan.

Variscite had learned a valuable lesson from the Wolf Rebellion and it was discipline and morale. During the time between wars Variscite not only drilled her Hoplites but also shared her meals with them. She made sure that every gem under her command knew that Variscite was a comrade and not a general. When the Pouyrtians came they were ready to sell their lives dearly for her. Hoplite V-4 would be the first in combat, their defense platform would become besieged.

One of the many fopas Variscite would commit would be here, with the Pearl Greene holding command at the station. I know this is more than scandalous but I have to say, Greene is one of the finest commanders of the entire Diamond Authority but she lacked daring. The reason why Hoplite V-4 got besieged was because Greene didn't see the ability to run and didn't see the ability to hold her ground against the more than 100,000 strong force faced against them. The Hoplites would form nearly identical defense as the Ametrines all the way back in the Wolf Rebellion.

And like back then the Pouyrtians would capture the outer rims easily, making their ways into the middle. The Pouyrtians weren't a very strong race, although they had two arms and four legs along with armor, they weren't nearly as good as gemstones in battle. Why the Pouyrtians decided to storm the station is unknown due to the fact that Pouyrtians refuse to be taken prisoner and will fight to the last.

The battle would last five days, on and off fighting from the Pouyrtians who would charge and be pushed back like the sea. The marital culture of the Pouyrtians had often been a match for other Hoplite and Paygan units, seeing their fair share of victories and losses within pitch battles. But here the discipline and morale of the Hoplite units wouldn't waiver, Greene was the one to give the order to hold but every gem knew they would be fighting for Variscite and not Greene. They knew if the battle turned to a rout, Greene too would die on the field and not just them.

On the fifth day the waves of Pouyrtians would slow and the tide would crash for the final time upon the banks of Greene, her saber cutting through the final members of the Pouyrt boarding party. Five transports ships would be captured after the battle since all of their crew laid dead on the floors of the station, and soon they would be shot into space.

Emerald 1AB7 and Variscite would mobilize forces and met with Greene in the station, leading to the Pouyrtain offensive. This would last fifteen years as the Pouyrt Tribes were nomadic and so the conquest of planets couldn't be done to further the war efforts. And by the fifteen year they chased off the majority of Pouyrtians pass the furthest Emerald and Variscite could chase them with their tired Gems. But one of the more interesting points in conquest would be a planet Emerald would stumble upon in a pitch battle between two fleets of boarding parties.

It was a planet with atmosphere, mild climate, water and trees, and the ruins of a previous space faring race on the surface. Tests later would confirm that this planet was low in resources to properly farm on a large scale along with it being low in resources for a gem colony. It was a poor colony, and the ruins showed that the people who settled there only lived for a few hundred years before being either starved to death, killed off, or run off. Emerald 1AB7 , with the permissions of the Diamonds, would start colony here. Not to produce gems but to produce art and technology. This would be the start of the Emerald Organized Provinces, a homeworld for Emeralds.

Earth as a colony of the Diamonds continued on for a millennia unhindered. The local fauna and the Pleiadians still on site often ignored and pushed further and further for the sake of colonies. The moon base had been finished and Pink Diamond had made frequent visits to the base to make sure everything was going alright. During this time the human zoo would be started.


	4. Chapter 3: Pink Diamond and Rose Quartzs

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ **Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz post-war**_

Rose Quartz is a hard gem to track through the years. Her cut would be redacted in all records from the Wolf Rebellion to her own rebellion. Although it is exceedingly obvious when a passage mentioned the cut of Rose, with simple redaction lines placed all over documents give you a clear picture of who they were talking about. For what we know of Rose after the two wars is that she stayed within the Rose Guard and followed wherever Pink Diamond led.

Speaking of Pink Diamond's guards, it's weird she chose a Paygan (or at least part of one) to be her guard. While there was the odd Ruby or Topaz it was heavily stacked with Rose Quartzs. Yellow Diamond, arguably the most feared and hated Diamond only had a Ruby guard. And Yellow Diamond often commanded and led from the front, or whatever was her "front" at the time. Pink Diamond, the least warlike of the Diamonds, rode around with fully armed Rose Quartzs. This is what I mean by how Pink Diamond should've seen her assassination by her own guard: this one of the lowest castes in the gem hierarchy, given with special powers, and legendary discipline. These were the gems who just conquered an ancient race and pushed them back with little setbacks (although they had their few), and proved to be how powerful they were in the battle of Wolf 395-1's station even when a much older and much more experienced gem nearly got shattered in the battle against another, larger Quartz army. Pink Diamond was in intense danger every time she pissed the army off or made a joke about them at their expense.

And what is more surprising to me, is that they _didn't_ mutiny for the majority of their time. And even when she was shattered, she was shattered by a single one and not a unit. Their loyalty to Pink Diamond was almost unquestioned and every time she asked them, they gladly went to hell and back for her. And when the barracks were finished and the grand moon palace was started, she had enough trust to let them rest without their commanders present. Even Agates were rare to see, although that was more because of the fact that they didn't need to be whipped back into lines during battle.

Pink Diamond, for the majority of her time in colonization, ruled directly and made sure to say what went where. Moissanite 1A2B would rule for a total of 17 years out of the entire millennia long colonization project. Pink Diamond would send for every Lapis, Quartz, Sapphire, Bismuths, and Ruby present at the rebellion expect for the ones that snuck on Earth. And with this Diamond overseeing construction, when things were ordered they got done fast. Large construction projects for structures like the Galaxy warp and Moon Spires were done in tens of years and not hundreds (side note: the Moon Spire was built on uneven ground and would require frequent repairs).

The Pleiadians that still were on Earth by the times of conquest were few in number and spread out. Their lack of contact with their homeworld they had to intermingle with the apes of this land. And for the years directly after conquest they still had weapons of their kind although these would be either captured or destroyed and not be replaced over the years. Their war never ended fully, small bands of Pleiadians would use hit and run tactics and would call themselves "Guerrillas" after the large ape that did the same. The Moon Spire would be sabotaged a total of 50 times over the construction time. One time it would dematerialize four Quartzs and one Agate. This would begin reprisal attack after reprisal attack by the Diamonds, these would be carried out by the Rose Guard and often used _the_ Rose's unit.

In the new colonization of planet or a system pirates and criminals would flock to these areas. While not only encouraged for more gems on the world they usually provide to be a good defensive force if the system is on the far edge of the areas. And Earth while no different, didn't need these extra forces to defend and so the majority of them became labors for the many building projects. They gave gems of this class time to sit and stew, and while some would leave to become pirates or raiders deeper into the wild systems, the gems that did stay became resentful for their choice to come or their inability to leave. Couple this with resentment between the lower and higher classes of gems, in which criminals are automatically the lowest if caught, the boiling pot would continue to grow and grow.

We don't know exactly when Rose Quartz began her band of traitors, we do know it was a smaller affair compared to the later additions to her army. But there is evidence that this was probably towards the end of the reprisal attacks within the first 200 years. We can see small groups of known terrorists and anti-Diamonists flocking to Earth, coming out of retirement or hiding to join on the construction of this colony. We can only guess at how many of these gems came to Earth and we can only guess on _why_ they came, but I am fairly certain that these gems came to either brocher an alliance for a larger rebellion or to brocher for the eventual rose rebellion. I wish I could know what was going on in Pink Diamond's court at this time, I want to know if this ever came up and it was just pushed under the rug or what.

Nevertheless the first batches from the kindergartens started to come out nearly 700 years into colonization. It was planned that a construction group of Amethysts would be the first to be constructed although when war broke out they were quickly put into a Paygan. Peridots and Agates would also come out during this time, most of them would also stay on Earth until the rebellion. It was actually a Peridot that was the first gem to photograph Rose Quartz and her Pearl in battle with Pink Diamond.

800, the last century of peace, would see the construction of the famed Earth Spaceport finished along with the truly massive terraforming projects would be undergone. The Earth Spaceport would be famed for it's ability to the sheer amount of ports it held. During the height of the war, a thousand ships would dock and leave every day, bringing troops and supplies. The Spaceport would also be where the first navies of Pink Diamond would start be constructed. She had a small group of ships, and now that the colony was really getting traction she could focus on where her realm failed. Her second Battlearm would be constructed here, and the first would be mothballed once it was finished. The moon palace would be finished in expanding and the construction of an on earth sight began although never finished.

The ninth century of colonization would prove to be the final days of the colony. Rumors began in the 910th year with a slip of a tongue by a careless Quartz, luckily for the rebellion she would not say who was in charge or how many but she would be corrupted and kept as a pet for Pink Diamond. In the 915th year the first attack by the natives in nearly 700 years would take place, the Moon Spire was the target _again_ but without any of the weapons of when they started they could do little. In the 916th year a second, much more successful attack would happen on the construction of the palace in Basrah. 13 Quartzs and Agates would be shattered or dematerialized in the fighting. In the following year nearly a hundred villages and small cities would be slaughtered in the area, the single most brutal reprisal attack during the entire colonization process. In 918 a failed terrorists attack by four gems on the Earth Spaceport would occur, all four would be caught and tourchured to no avail, all corrupted. In 919 and 920 prominent gems within Pink Diamond's inner circle would either be shattered or taken. More reprisals would occur, assumed they were Human or Pleiadian and Gems. In 921, two months before Pink Diamond would be shattered, an urgent message was given to Pink Diamond about a possible assassination attempt by one of her guard but she would characteristically laugh this off.


	5. Chapter Four Pink Diamond's demise

_**Chapter Four**_

 _ **Pink Diamond's demise and the early stages of war**_

 _To Peridot 3ONG,_

 _Ruby 71LY was never captured, but her and her fleet haven't been seen in some two millennia and I doubt she would be a problem if you wished to travel to the far edges._

 _-The Homeworld Travel agency_

To start, I am going to start saying the years as simply "0" or "year 5" or "in 5" because the records give an awkward way of naming the years as "+370 days" and while this is useful in keep accurate records, I am here to give an overview of _every_ front.

In year 0, the plan would be put into place. Pink Diamond would go world-side to look over the progress of the city of Seoul and remind the Humans and Pleiadians who their Diamond was. She would land in the bustling Gem and Human (but mostly Gem) port city of Busan. The city was mostly made of Amethysts and Agates due to the expansive construction in the area. Their arrival was welcomed like a Diamond would expect to be welcomed, but there was the odd person who eyed the Diamond in an intense glare. Pink Diamond would note on the four day trek to her Pearl, "they seemed like I was conquering them." Bands of gems would be spotted by the Rose Quartz vanguard although they would be ignored due to the fact that gems moved constantly. Camp would be made on the second day to fix a problem with Pink Diamond's palanquin, a leg would start acting up and refusing to function properly. It would seem that on the morning of the third day it was either fixed, or fixed enough to continue the march. And by the fourth day they would reach the very outskirts of Seoul.

Seoul was burned, not totally but enough to be noticeable. The outer camps had been attacked fast and hard, gems of higher rank laid shattered on the floor. Pink Diamond was infuriated and promised to lead the reprisal against a nearby tribe Seongam-dong that had long been rumored to be a hub of activity. With all due haste Pink Diamond, her small court, and the Rose Guard would march to it, expecting to encounter humans. What she encountered instead was a massive gem base, cleverly hid like a human city. The Rose Guard was confused and waited for Pink Diamond's words.

She would leave her palanquin personally to look over the colony, calling them all to her. The gems would comply, after much looking around Pink Diamond would ask who issued the commands for this colony. None would answer, the answering of that would lead to certain shattering or reeducation to the entire colony. This went on for hours, before Pink Diamond started to get furious, she picked a Pearl from the crowd and threatened to shatter her if not told. That's when _the_ Rose Quartz came behind Pink Diamond and thrusted the sword through her back into her gem after transforming and saying, "It was me, my Diamond."

In that instance the entire colony flew into a flurry. The Rose Quartzs who were still loyal would rush to stop the rebel, the rebels would rush to protect their ruler as the Diamond shattered before them. A small scuffle would start but for the one time in their history, the Rose Quartzs weren't disciplined and just rushed in. The rebels would begin to surround the Guard as the fighting turned from a scuffle into an actual battle. The Rose Guard commander would order a disorganized retreat, leaving many of the inner court shattered or captured on the ground. Pink Diamond's pearl would go missing during the battle, although we can reasonably assume she was either captured or joined the rebellion.

The Rose Guard would retreat to Seoul and readied their defenses, treachery would be on full effect this day. Rebels would start a riot in the city, agates would be shattered and the Rose Guard would not be able to quell the rebellion. A forced march retreat would be ordered back to Busan to hopefully get a shuttle or even a warp back to a base.

The entire march would be plagued by daily raids by the rebels, a good share of the Rose Guard would either be shattered or go missing in this time. Rose would take command in what I presume is the Gem-Human city and would send the entire system into red alert. With the gems in Korea fighting two other sects would revolt along with Rose's fleet coming to life.

For some time there was a fleet hidden in Saturn, three light cruisers and a heavy cruiser along with a Saph and a full Hoplite ship sat and waited on the far edge of the system. It would be confirmed that these had expert clocking devices from a foreign power. They would move from their posts in the clouds and make their way to the spaceport. In the absence of command a Moissanite takes control over all vessels commanded by Pink Diamond in the area including their famed Battlearms. But in the Battle over Earth a Peridot who was a pseudo-second mate on the newer of the two would take command. The actions of this one Peridot very well saved earth until the other Diamonds could arrive, forcing the fleet into full retreat.

The older of the two Battlearms would be commanded by a trusted captain: Danburite 3MNX. She had long been the first mate of Pink Diamond, serving faithfully for most of her entire life. As the two closed the distance a Ruby gem from the rebels would cloak after firing their first volley of missiles. These would hit but do minimal damage to either Battlearms but with the cloaking the Diamond forces couldn't find them. Suddenly on the older battle arm the Hoplite began her docking process with the Saph and heavy cruiser taking on the newer Battlearm. Danburite would try to get away from the Hoplite but they were docked, and all gems sent to reinforce the areas boarded. The wave of fighters took over the newer Battlearm, peppering the surface with missiles as a heavy cruiser's main laser hit the shields repeditally.

The three other light cruisers would move to attack the spaceport directly, but the station's fighters would be mobilized and one of the three would be taken down before it could even reach the station. Fourteen missiles would fly before recloaking and retreating. The battle against Danburite would continue for hours as the amount of fighters held by the rebels dwindled fast, and the heavy cruiser was hit hard by lasers and missiles. The Ruby gave the orders to retreat, the Hoplites would refuse, saying that they were too committed and close to winning. In a moment of blind rage by Danburite would order that if the ship was close to falling to be self destructed before she moved to take her place in the battle. Within thirty minutes the older Battlearm and Hoplite ships would be destroyed and the Ruby command would retreat from the system.

Within days of the death of Pink Diamond the major sects aside from Korea rose in revolt: the York sect and the Kuwait sect. The York sect was ironically mostly pleiadian with the Diamonds not really touching northern europe during this time. The Kuwait sect would try to push to the royal palace construction at Basrah.

The Kuwait sect was more or less doomed from the start, Rose and every gem within the sect knew that if the push to Basrah failed the entire mesopotamian front would be the hardest fought. 10,000 gems under the command of Amethyst BFT4 (BFT4 from now on) would march hours after the news reached her via a peridot loyal to the rebellion. Rose and BFT4 would frankly overestimate the rebellious nature of the common gem. The strongest continent for the rebellion would be North America and Asia; and in Mesopotamia the gems were treated better due to the nature of them building the grand palace. Only 5,000 extra Amethysts would join the cause of the rebels and these would be from southern Arabia and Egypt where working conditions weren't as good as Mesopotamia.

The march to Basrah wasn't long and within a day they arrived at the gates, facing off against 30,000 Amethyst construction workers ready and willing Amethyst gems to hold the city. Reports from Kuwait informed of a mob of nearby Amethysts moving to recapture Kuwait and incircle the Kuwaiti sect. BFT4 understand that she couldn't hold this, and moved west to Africa. Reports to Rose would tell of the failure to capture the city and the retreat.

The York sect would be mostly staffed by Pleiadian or Human sympathisers, but their armaments were far _far_ weaker than they needed to fight the Diamonds in any major engagements. But one of the biggest things they would give them would be boats and domestication of animals, the former leading to the dominance of the water and the latter giving the rebels an edge in movement once they got horses. The York sect would do small raids against weapon and armor storage areas near them, and destroying two very small forts in Wessex. London had been a newly started colony by the Diamonds and would be mostly military gems. Citrines and Rutilated quartzs which were a gifts from Yellow Diamond when the colony started.

After the quick attacks on the forts in Wessex the Citrines tried to launch a reprisal attack against the Humans and Pleiadians they couldn't find their villages in the direct proximity to London. They just seemed to vanish since the start of the Rose Rebellion and after days of searching they couldn't find any although they knew someone was close because Citrine kept disappearing during night watch. As the Citrine army returned to London, not ready for an extended operation, bridges on their way back were burned and destroyed. More and more Citrines disappeared as they retreated and London would go on full human lock-out from then on.

The few gems in the British Isles had moved most of the tribes in the area north towards Scotland and west into Wales. And any humans wishing to joined would be allowed to join, pushing their numbers to something like 20,000 although most of them had nothing much more than sticks and stones. York would never be sure they were safe until the eastern gem armies making their way to the British isles they would be much safer than the African sect.

Rose and her sects exploded into action, but this action would have limited success. Arguably Rose herself did the most damage to the Diamonds in the first days of the war, with the killing of Pink Diamond. Although the sinking of a Battlearm is huge news, as they haven't been sunk in eons since the ancient wars.


	6. Chapter 5: Striking Back

_**Chapter Five:**_

 _ **Striking back**_

 _Dear Peridot 3ONG,_

 _The Pleiadians will offer no comment on the Rose Rebellion, mostly because what else can we say that hasn't been said? I know my grandfather's called it "the best damn thing to happen to us."_

 _-The Grand Federation President, Karl Stillestjerne_

It has been five months since the shattering of Pink Diamond and the start of the Rose Rebellion. The news shocks the galaxy, for the first time the Diamond's immortality is truly questioned. The ripples from this is felt all over the Diamond Authority, the hardest would be in Pink Diamond's areas. A large Pleiadian rebellion would occur, pushing out Diamond authority before they could even suppress the Rose Rebellion. Blue and Yellow Diamonds would take over, but they both agreed that Earth would be their first priority seeing as the Pleiadians could always be conquered later.

All Paygans of the Rose Quartzs would be recalled to the Zoo, the Saphs and Paygans of Pink Diamond's be recalled to Earth including Uthalite. Blue Diamond would leave her base to personally oversee the start of the war, but would prove to be an unable commander. Every time they seemed to pin down the army in Africa it would disappear into the desert. The Korean front would prove to be unstable, often losing hundreds of miles to Rose. And the York front would not see any major battle as they continued to evade the Diamond armies. Blue Diamond would swing from intense anger and intense sadness, she would disappear for days into her chambers and could not be contacted. Japan would fall during this time, and a questionable choice of a commander Diaspore REO2 in command of five Hoplites would rebel in the Yucatan.

It was clear that a high commander would be needed for the war that _wasn't_ Blue Diamond. Utahlite would offer her service, being a hero of the Pleiadian war and being a close commander to Pink Diamond she thought she was a shoe-in. Two other minor commanders from Blue Diamond's court would be offered, neither very promising and both client commanders and not interior. Yellow Diamond would sneak in her own candidate, Hessonite 1FGL, an arrogant but capable commander whose service to the Diamond's is unquestioned. This would anger Utahlite, being passed over to avenge her Diamond but Hessonite, either thinking she would revolt or not wishing to deal with the dangerous front gave the Asian front to Utahlite.

The total Earth force would be, A single Citrine Paygan (C-15), A Single Rutilated Paygan (Rt-6) and three Amethyst Paygans (Am-14 (remade), 22, and 35). Two Saphs: Am-23 and Am-25 would be moved here once more. And a single protection unit of 15,000 Rubies and Topazs would be scattered across the planet. The five Rose Quartz Paygans would be dematerialized and kept on the Zoo until a time in which the Rose Rebellion was finished and they could make an example of her.

But after six months of Blue Diamond being unable to deal with the Rose Rebellion because of grief, and with the commanders bickering over high commander status it gave Rose time to conquer. Japan had utterly collapsed, as the boats designs given from the Humans finished production. The Japanese garrison hadn't expected to see the Rebels so soon and surrendered their islands and 400 gems to her cause without a fight. Taiwan also declared for Rose after seeing Japan fall so quickly without a fight although they wouldn't provide troops.

Sudan, Ethiopia, and Somalia would declare for Rose's commander Amethyst BFT4 seeing nothing being done about the rebellion aside from reprisals against Humans. Her numbers went from 10,000 all the way to 30,000 of various gems. Out of bases in Somalia and Eritrea probing attacks on the Oman and Yemen shores would occur although nothing would come from this. BFT4 decided that the best course of action would hold up in the Bale mountains and digging into the mountains. BFT4 would proceed to make an impenetrable fortress out of Ethiopia although the specifics will be delved deeper later on.

The York sect would gradually gain more and more gems and humans to bolster their ranks. Although the Paygans in London would prove to be a big deterrent from major operations although more and more villages would be disappearing northward or be part of a reprisal. Soon enough Wessex and Essex would be nearly depleted of Humans, much of Mercia would either be in open rebellion or moving north. Humans were more often than not commanders here but most would die within a few weeks of taking command, making large operations difficult or impossible.

North America would raise their flags in opposition to the Diamonds, the five Hoplites under Diaspore REO2 would gain large tracts of land in Mexico, Guatemala, and Belize. REO2 would actually prove to me a major problem for the Rose Rebellion because while North America would have scant few attacks due to their size, REO2 would continue the genocide of the natives in the area which was against the Rebellion's code of honor. The fact that it would continue and REO2 wouldn't be replaced became a dirty secret kept from the Human and Pleiadian allies.

But after the six months Hessonite 1FGL would get to work, ordering new Paygans or Hoplites at once, desperately needing reinforcements to deal with all fronts. Hessonite, Utahlite, and the two commanders from the exterior: Dumortierite L2YI and Benitoite X89X would agree that the Somali front would needed to be dealt with first. Having such a strong army near Basrah would be problematic for any future actions east or west. The cutting of the planet in half vertically would make it harder and harder for the Diamonds to effectively move troops without using Paygans which would hard and probably lead to the losing for more gems from just walking. Utahlite would agree to be given a the remade Paygan A-14 and try to hold China as Africa is cleaned up.

Paygans C-15 and Rt-6 pulled out of Britain via the Great Bridge to reinforce the coming offensive in Sudan. The York sect would reinhabit the land they left and take over London, pressing hundreds of gems into the rebel army. And the Hessonite knew of this, they also knew they could've probably swept them back north but the Sudan front became the pressing issue thinking they could just reconquer it. That was until the Great Bridge was burned to a crisp, severing them from the mainland. Never again would a major army of the Diamonds land on the British isles.

In record time the soldiers from Britain made it to Basrah. They would meet up with the other Paygans Am-22 and Am-35 and would ready for the coming offensive. But Amethyst BFT4 would strike first with the landing at Aden. 10,000 gems landed and moved inland, sacking and burning every Gem colony that did not surrender and give Gems to the cause. But even as the army moved north and grew to 20,000 they could encounter the very southern parts of the army. BFT4 grossly overreacted, thinking this was the _main_ army of the Diamonds retreated towards Aden and back into Eritrea and eventually Ethiopia. The Bale mountain bases became filled with gems before going quiet. So quiet the inner circle of Rose reported that they thought the front completely died and didn't factor it into operations until they sent word a year or two later.

Hessonite would march from Egypt to Sudan and finally into Ethiopia. There wasn't a army in sight, and all the villages with gems or humans surrendered without a fight but didn't give up where the base was. Months would go by as the Diamond forces searched the deserts and savannah for this mysterious army that vanished. Somalia would form smaller defense forces and tried to repulse the much larger Diamond army but to no avail. Somalia, gem wise, would be completely wiped out for this forcing many of them north to work on the continued construction projects. Hessonite was disappointed that they didn't get a good battle but they did declare victory in the area. Paygan Am-35 would stay in Ethiopia encase they showed themselves again.

Utahlite and Rose would go toe to toe in the Battle of the Foothills of Paektu. Rose's army started getting desperate for an actual fight, and with the Japanese front finishing up the entire force could be moved north to the mainland. Ships where talked but they wouldn't be able to use their entire force all at once and with Paygan Am-14 holding the Paektu mountain in Korea the army would never be safe. This would be the first major battle of the war, a battle with a full Paygan that wasn't retreating.


	7. Chapter 6: Paektu and Routing

_**Chapter Six**_

 _ **Paektu and Routing**_

 _Peridot 3ONG,_

 _Please stop contacting us to see if we have any reports on the battle of Paektu. We are not privy to those reports and we'd rather not comment on it._

 _-The estate of Utahlite 22U4_

Paektu was the only major land bridge between China and Korea, it would be a vital point to either hold or breakthrough for the Chinese front. Utahlite and her gems readied themselves for a battle, the single Paygan Am-14 of 20,000 amethysts would be facing off against nearly 30,000 gems and 1,000 human volunteers. Rose's march also wasn't unnoticed, scouts had reported Rose's movements for weeks and Utahlite had picked out a certain ridge in Paektu to hold. The steep ridges was hoped to break the larger force up and disorganize an already disorganized mob.

During this month of movement detailed reports were gathered from Utahlite's command post, the exact position, size, gems recognized (which were quite a few), and detailed weather reports from day to day. Hessonite eventually had to stop reading the reports unless they were urgent. Utahlite, from the reports at least, seemed nervous coming into this battle. The estate won't comment on whether she was or not, or if that played into the battle but she never did this during her time as commander in the Pleiadian war nor the Wolf rebellion. If I was to guess, this was the first time commanding in 1,000 years without Rose Quartzs and against an army she had to defend against, with a Paygan that had already surrendered in a major battle and hadn't been used since then. Not even her counterpart, Variscite, had to deal with a situation like this, her Hoplites and Legions would be trained and readied when going into battle. Utahlite got dealt a bad hand in this part of the war, although from a pure commander level Utahlite and Rose are pretty close.

Days before the battle we know that Utahlite wrote a will since she sent it to Moissanite 1A2B, giving everything she owned to Variscite and even sending a large chunk of unused money to her for her to come to earth. Other gems in her staff also wrote wills sending it Moissanite 1A2B so they could be fulfilled, although many of these wouldn't need to be acted on. Utahlite would face off against Rose Quartzs in the 11th month of the war, holding the steep hill in wait for Rose.

The day's winds were recorded, a strong wind from the mountain giving the Rose army a disadvantage for fighting against the wind. The banners of the two sides whipped and furled with the strong winds, the Diamond Authority's symbol still proudly baring Pink Diamond as it whipped around. Rose held her army back, studding the landscape and the position she was in. Even the march to the army would be mired by foothills and steep inclines, and she knew there was no chance of forcing Utahlite from her position. Attack would be the only major option given to her.

But not directly, moving her gems up the side of the mountain. She planned to out flank the position, following the ridges of the mountain that she could march an army through across the distance between the two. Utahlite could only just watch the army move higher and higher on the mountain, until Utahlite had to look up to see her opponent. Surprisingly Utahlite didn't panic, as the army became restless and uneasy Utahlite didn't raise her voice when she moved her armies.

This ridge where Utahlite sat could split an army effectively two if they position themselves further down and facing the mountain. This would give up the height advantage but it would still have the same effect that she was going for anyways. Quickly the army moved, forming three deep ranks of Amethysts with Agates behind them. The way Rose took she couldn't help but watch as her enemy proceeded to out maneuver her maneuver.

Finally by midday the dance would be done and Rose marched down from the mountain ridges. Her army poured over the edges slowly, showing restraint that was not common in most armies. The battle flags of both sides danced wildly in the wind, although now their standards could be seen by each other. The Rose saltire danced in the wind against the Diamond Authority's standard. The wind carried the screams of both armies, insults and gestures were thrown at the opposing army.

After an hour of marching the armies finally met in combat. Sure enough the ridge made the Rose army disperse and become organized, minimizing the effect of their charge. The spears of the Amethysts let the Rose army impale themselves, although the odd Bismuth would cause a few of them to go flying away from the lines. The second and third ranks of Utahlite pushed forwards against the first rank, making them semi-immovable as the two armies clashed and swords stabbed down.

The screams of pain, courage, bravery, sorrow, and fear carried on the wind. Battlefields become a chorus of screams and this was no different. As one would fall two more voices joined the chorus, all being mixed together with the howls of the wind from Paektu. And in the middle of all of it sat Utahlite, her hammer swinging and her enemies running from it. She had fell three Bismuths during the battle, the gap she would create because of this would prove to be vital later during the retreat. The attempts at closing this gap would fail each time under the threat of Utahlite's hammer.

Even as the center held because of Utahlite herself, the right would begin to crumble. The footing on this side was awkward because of the steep cliff they were fighting against. And here the Rose army would have more room to work with against them, able to move around their lines and nearly surround that wing. And then the humans came up on the rear of the army.

Agats began to fall in the middle of the battle and as the Paygan began to waver they couldn't be whipped back in line. Utahlite, in the middle of her rage saw this, and knew that if she continued the army would be fully crushed. The army would fight their way _through_ Rose quartzs.

One of the reasons why the Paygan had set up in a phalanx-like formation was for this. Utahlite's voice carried over the chorus, "CHARGE!" she yelled before disappearing into the army of Rose Quartz. The Paygan charged with her, the attacking Rose army was completely disorganized and not ready for this and would have to fight on the backfoot. The right wing was still hard fought. But as the left and center melted the Rose army, the right wing soon was able to retreat what survived from the fight. And instead of pressing on, Utahlite retreated north away from Rose and her army. They would try to give chase but with their weakened numbers and tired from battle they couldn't catch up.

Ultimately Utahlite would lose 8,000 gems, unable to picked up and carried with them. Rose would lose 4,000 gems for that month and would gain about 3,000 new allies from the remnants of Paygan Am-14 in the coming year. Utahlite, the "Champion of Pink Diamond" as she once had been known, would live to fight another day against Rose Quartzs.

While both armies present at the Battle of Paektu would be bloodied, the Rose Quartzs army had a much better position. Paygan Am-14 experienced losses they couldn't replace and this area had minor colonization efforts so they couldn't replace their losses with worker gems. Utahlite would continue to fall back until Beijing, she would send word for reinforcements against the coming tide of Rose Quartzs and her army.

The only reinforcement she would get would Hessonite herself, leaving the Ethiopian front to the care of a minor commander. She would move as fast as she could to join with Utahlite, only to remove her from the Asian command and using her as a bodyguard. Paygan Am-14 would march out of Beijing quickly after Hessonite took command. The weakened and tired Paygan marched out to find and fight the illusive Rose army.

During this march reports of large amount of Gems flying no banners moving about to the north and south of them. Hessonite would pay no mind, thinking they were just refugees fleeing Rose and her amy. A few days after the start of the march, Dalian fell to Rose's small naval force, two days after Beijing would report that they surrendered to a small Rose army that landed via the sea. Hessonite wheeled around to recapture Beijing, but the army to her south had raised banners to Rose Quartzs and were marching north.

Hessonite would hold a position behind Laoha river about 155 miles from Beijing. And the Rose army marched straight for it, marching with all due haste. As the day for battle came, Hessonite marched her army to the river and began to give a speech, but the Amethyst force wouldn't take it. Them and their Agates would threaten rebellion if Hessonite tried to make them fight. Utahlite would even refuse to follow Hessonite's orders, saying that it would be better if they marched north through the Inner Mongolian desert.

Hessonite was having none of it, outraged she became determined to go and fight the army herself. And that she did, marching out ot the far side of the Laoha river sword and armor ready to fight one against an army. But as the Rose army marched they found this gem screaming at them as her army stood behind the river and not in position to attack. Rose thought it a trap at first and set up camp away from the river. Hessonite would follow the army and actually catch up, demanding a fight behind the two commanders. A gem would march forward from Rose's camp to fight her but was cut down in an instant. Her determination to fight was made _very_ clear to Rose, and she agreed but Hessonite would need to wait for camp to be made and they would fight in the morning. Hessonite would agree, possibly realizing she was out of the range of her army encase something terrible would happen to her.

The morrow would come with great clamor. Utahlite and Hessonite would march forward and meet with Rose and her Pearl, Pearl and Utahlite there to make sure that they don't kill each other. Rose wagered that if she lost the war would be over and she would surrender herself, Hessonite wagered the life of the Paygan assuring her that they would surrender themselves if Hessonite lost. The two armies watched with great intent as Hessonite and Rose readied themselves, Rose using her signature forged sword and shield, Hessonite using her sword and forged shield but had actual armor on.

Hessonite would make the first move, swinging her sword and lunging at Rose. Rose would gracefully block it and counter it with a jab from under her shield. The sword would glance off of the armor Hessonite had on, but the offensive continued trying to into her guard. The fast swings of Hessonite's sword would bounce off of Rose's shield, but Rose had to start fighting on the back foot.

After a quick break from Hessonite's offensive Rose countered with a shield rush of her. Hessonite would quickly dodge but the wrong way, and would get a good bite from Rose's sword cutting most of her armor on her sword arm. Hessonite would raise her shield to block the next attack but Rose hit her with her shield, Hessonite's shield would go flying and the next jab from Rose would be barely blocked.

Rose would try to overhand strike at Hessonite, but with quick thinking Hessonite managed to knock Rose's sword out of her after striking at it. Rose would stumble, and give just enough of an opening for Hessonite to ready her sword to strike at her head. In that moment her Pearl moved forth and struck at Hessonite with her spear, barely missing Hessonite's gem. Rose would then strike at Hessonite's gut with her shield. Pearl again would move to attack Hessonite but would only be stopped by Utahlite's hammer.

Pearl would go flying into the army of Rose Quartz. Rose would again attack Hessonite, causing her to go flying back towards the river. Utahlite's hammer would then meet with Rose's shield and a great din would sound through the valley. Utahlite and Rose would fight for about a minute before Hessonite ordered a retreat. Utahlite would disengage and run towards the river, outpacing both Rose Quartzs and her Pearl.

The army would flee, moving into the harsh deserts of Mongolia. The total march would take months to meet up with the Mesopotamian forces, completely abandoning east Asia to her fate. In the face of udder defeat, much of China would declare for Rose although a lot of this area hadn't been fully colonized like Mesopotamia and India. Hessonite would reinstate Utahlite as commander of Paygan Am-14 and would march ahead with all due haste. Utahlite wouldn't march for Mesopotamia and instead would march south through Tibet for their ultimate goal of Burma.

The progress of the march would slow to a crawl as they marched across the high mountains. The first year of the war would pass on the march, and Rose looked like she was in dominance of most of the planet. But her army was stretched across large swaths of land and most of it was hold up in the mountains of Ethiopia or stuck on Britain. And on the anniversary of the shattering of Pink Diamond, more Paygans would arrive.

* * *

Hello everyone! I know contrary to how I put author's notes I am putting this one at the end. I combined what was to be chapter six and seven due to both being a bit shorter than I wanted plus they covered pretty much the same topic. But I am more here to say that this fanfic will be on hiatus during december. I was doing National Writing Month for most of this and I am very tired from it, plus I am getting into an area I haven't planned out all that much so the last few chapters to me have felt meandering. I'll start again come the new year and hopefully new chapters will be released January 2018. Hope everyone stays safe, and happy holidays!


End file.
